In order to provide a better visual experience, touch-sensitive displays of electronic devices have become larger. However, an electronic device with a large touch-sensitive display cannot be easily controlled by one hand of a user.
Thus, it is important for users to provide a more convenient method for providing control operations to the electronic device.